The Gypsy Tribe
by Samhoku
Summary: A tribe of insane members are traveling through Narnia. Edmund is captured by them. Rated T for mild violence and for safety.
1. Chapter 1

The Gypsy Tribe

By Samhoku

**(I do not own anyone but my own characters. I cannot list them all this time. It is a whole tribe.)**

Chapter

Edmund had heard about a tribe that had been coming through their land. Edmund said to his horse, "Look...I honestly dont think that their is a tribe out here. All the people that told us where Grave robbers and such."

The horse said, "Well...I saw them. They are crazy...especially one...Called Diva."

Edmund shrugged, "You have an active imagination."

Suddenly Edmund was whacked in the head. He did not pass out the first time. He was whacked again. He passed out. It all went black.

* * *

><p>When Edmund woke up there was this crazy guy close to his face.<p>

Crazy guy yelled, "GOOD MORNING!"

Edmund jumped, "Ahhh!"

Crazy Guy said, "I am chief George! We are Gypsys! All the land we walk on is ours until we leave it behind!"

Edmund said calmly, "Sir it does not work that way. I am king. I own the land you walk on."

Chief George said, "Ah Thats not how it works. I am chief! I own land I walk on until otherwise noticed."

Edmund tried to bolt.

The young men of the camp tackled Edmund.

Chief said, "Ohhh Fisty fella. Lets keep em!"

A boy said, "We could always get Diva."

The chief shuddered, "No not Diva. She is crazy."

Edmund raised his eyebrows, "Mmhm."

The chief said, "No i mean more then us. She hits people in the head and leaves them."

A little boy said, "As opposed to hitting them in the head and kidnapping them?"

The chief said, "No one asked you Froggy."

Froggy growled, "This is what happened last time! You bonked someone in the head, dragged them in the camp, and We where ALL in jail for 5 months!"

Edmund said confused, "Is he your kid?"

The chief said, "No...sadly we bonked his mom in the head and she uh...fell off the cliff. Now he hates us and is plotting. We cant get rid of him."

Suddenly a girl on all 4s came in. Her eyes wild and saliva coming out of her mouth as if she had Rabies.

Edmund asked, "Who on earth is that?"

Froggy said, "That is Diva."

Diva cackled and said in a strange accent, "Mwuahaha. I bonked you on the head!" She disappeared suddenly. The whole tribe tensed.

Diva showed up behind Edmund, "You did not pass out the first time Bad boy! Now i must Whacka you again!" She held up a frying pan.

Froggy stood in between them and tapped Edmunds head, "Lookie I did it." Then he whispered to Edmund, "Pretend to fall down."

Edmund fell over.

Diva looked unimpressed, "I am not stupid. But I will let you get away with it this time." Diva laughed crazily then disappeared.

The chief looked at Diva's cousin Holly, "Holly you are in charge of the Prisoner."

Holly curtsied and said, "Yes Sir."


	2. Chapter 2

The Gypsy Tribe

By Samhoku

**(I do not own anyone but my own characters. I cannot list them all this time. It is a whole tribe.)**

Chapter

Holly was trying to look at Edmunds head, "Hold still."

Edmund tried to escape.

Holly pinned him down suddenly, "Hold still before I make you."

Edmund said, "It looks like you are making me anyways. Are you all so violent?"

Holly said, "Yes. Now let me see your head."

Edmund said firmly, "No."

Diva cackled, "Oh lookie at the Lovebirds...but nooo no they dont know it yet. Nooo hehehehe."

Edmund and Holly looked at Diva. They where not sure what she was getting at.

Diva rolled her eyes in two different directions.

Edmund looked grossed out.

Holly shrugged, "She does that all the time."

Edmund looked at Holly, "How are you related to the Chief?"

Holly said, "I am his daughter."

Edmund said dryly, "I pity you."

Holly rolled her eyes.

Edmund grumbled, "I really do pity you."


	3. Chapter 3

The Gypsy Tribe

By Samhoku

**(I do not own anyone but my own characters. I cannot list them all this time. It is a whole tribe.)**

Chapter

Holly saw Edmund trying to escape again. Diva jumped on Edmund and cackled, "I have you now Narnian Princeling."

Edmund held very still. Holly shooed Diva away and helped Edmund up, carefully.

Edmund said, "That lady...or guy...is crazy!" Holly rolled her eyes, "Diva is a female."

Edmund rubbed the back of his neck and asked, "How did Gypsys get into Narnia?"

Holly said, "Its a long story."

Edmund replied, watching her, "I have time. Obviously."

Holly gestured for him to sit and then said, "A long time ago we where fleeing from people who hated us, called us witches and other such nonsense. Sure some of us where. But most of us where not. No one in our tribe was. We where chased to a mountain, we went up and found a cave. We lived their for 20 days and then they found us again. We went deeper and deeper into the cave. We saw a lion. We where very afraid. He told us not to fear and led us deeper and deeper into the cave. We went to a hole and the Lion said, "Trust me." We did not want to. I mean, who has ever heard of a talking lion? We kept going though. He had a presence about him that was comforting, calming. So one by one we jumped into the pit. Anyone that did not trust the lion was killed by our haters. We landed into a beautiful land. Chief asked the lion what it was called. The lion told us it was called Narnia."

Edmund nodded and then asked, "How long has Diva been around?"

Holly said, "Diva...She was given immortality from Aslan. She has been here sense we came into Narnia."

Edmund looked at where Diva was sitting and rubbing her head on the ground.

Holly said, "Erm...Yeah she can be primitive."


	4. Chapter 4

The Gypsy Tribe

By Samhoku

**(I do not own anyone but my own characters. I cannot list them all this time. It is a whole tribe.)**

Chapter

One day Edmund decided he wanted to hear Diva's life story. So he cautiously walked up to her and asked, "Diva? May I hear about your life."

Diva stopped rubbing her head into a tree long enough to say, "Why would ya wanna do that?"

Edmund said casually, "I am just wondering."

Diva eyed him suspiciously, "Hmm. Fine."

Edmund sat down like a child, and waited for the story.

Diva smiled and for once looked human. She said, "When I was very young I was abandoned. A different chief, Chief Frank took me in. He raised me until he died when he was 50 and I was 16. A young man took interest in me and I did not like him. He tried to take me by force. He was the first person I had killed. When I was 18 the new Chief came. Chief Mark. When I was 18 and we where chased into the cave. Me and Mark killed 50 from each group. Each group of people after us had 100 people at the least. And 5 groups where after us. And Mark had Bazerka rage. So we killed 250 people by ourselves. Chief Mark died killing the last 50 so we could escape. I was crazy before then. After I killed that boy when I was 16 I was never the same again." The she cackled crazily and rubbed her head on the ground.

Edmund nodded slowly and asked, "Why did you trust Aslan?"

Diva looked at Edmund, her eyes focusing on him, "He asked me to. He did not appear as a Lion at first...he looked much like a man. But as he walked he turned into a lamb. As I watched he turned into a Lion. Then I remembered old stories told to me. The Lion and the Lamb. I had to trust him. I knew he would lead me to safety."

Edmund nodded and asked, "Is there anyone left from that day?"

Diva's smile got bigger and bigger until she was laughing, "Oh...Oh...Oh! Yes, yes, yes! Yesssss. Briar. You shall meet her yes you shall."


End file.
